


Moana: Ocean's Gift

by CathexisArcana



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Moana (2016)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Breasts, Gen, Nipples, Orgasm, Other, Pubic Hair, Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Water, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathexisArcana/pseuds/CathexisArcana
Summary: Moana has just turned eighteen, but her birthday has been tragically boring until Ocean shows up with the best present possible.





	Moana: Ocean's Gift

“Looks like my eighteenth birthday is going to be as boring as any other day this year,” Moana told Hei Hei, who simply stared insanely up at her as they walked along the beach. 

 

Bare toes sinking in the sand, with her skirts ruffling in the breeze, Moana twirled around listlessly as though she might dance, but she wasn’t feeling festive at all. 

 

A poorly cured swine had turned everyone bedridden in the last three days, effectively cancelling the party Gramma Tala had been planning for her. Moana felt a little guilty to be so disappointed when they were all so sick, but things had been unbearably normal since her great adventure with Maui two years ago, and this was supposed to be an important day. 

 

She was not even allowed to help tend to the sick on Gramma’s orders. 

 

“You are a woman, now,” Gramma had told her this morning. “Although if you ask me, you came back as one after vanquishing Te Ka! But anyway, it is bad luck to be around sickness on this special day, so off you go.”

 

_ I was scared to death then, _ Moana thought,  _ but I would rather go through all of that again than endure this boredom for one more day. _

 

Suddenly Moana realized Ocean had appeared, that familiar but long-absent spirit which manifested as living water. It was reared up, seemingly staring at her, and then slowly moved away, headed along the beach, away from the village. She trotted after Ocean, leaving Hei Hei behind as he ran headlong into a rock and keeled over in the sand. 

 

Moana had to push herself to keep up with the surfing spirit, and her skirts were dampened by the splashes her feet send up as they slapped into the blue surf. At last, Ocean came to a place she had seen before. Here, the beach had eroded in such a way that sea water formed a shallow, clear pool that was shaped like a perfect oval — perfect for cooling off, but not great for swimming. 

 

Ocean was now in the center of it, waiting expectantly. 

 

“What is it?” Moana asked, stepping into the water. She was beginning to hope for a new adventure. 

 

Of course, Ocean did not answer, but moved toward her and began nudging her deeper to where the water was at the middle of her shins. It even tugged at her skirt, pulling at the hem like Pua sometimes did. 

 

“Um, I guess you want us to match outfits?” Moana said with an uncertain laugh. She could only imagine that Ocean was going to give her some symbolic honor that required her to be skyclad the way that their ancient ancestors lived, according to Gramma. 

 

Moana looked around to be sure they were alone, then unclasped her skirt to reveal a white breechclout. She took off her top, feeling the warm sun on her bare dusky breasts, which were full and tipped with large dark nipples and small areolas. 

 

She ran her hands through her black curly hair and tied it back with a leather strap she kept on her wrist. While she made the knot, Ocean reached up with its smooth liquid form and nudged the breechclout firmly. 

 

“You are as bad as Gramma says the boys in village are,” Moana chided the water, but she pulled the wrap off anyway and tossed it back to the sand along with her top. 

 

The hair between her legs was nearly as thick and curly as that of her head, but lately she had taken to trimming the more unruly parts to keep it shaped like a large triangle. She dipped her hands in the water and poured it over her curvy stomach, watching the rivulets catch on her belly ring and separate, running down to the black hair that covered her mons. 

 

Ocean seemed satisfied, now, but it nudged her thick ankles repeatedly until she surrendered and sat down in the cool, briny water with a wavy splash.  She giggled hesitantly as Ocean encircled her and started moving against her, pressing her breasts and caressing her brown, goosebumped skin in a way that was oddly sensual. 

 

“Um, so….what are you doing, exactly?” She asked nervously, but she realized she was not afraid of Ocean in the slightest. 

 

With rising alarm and excitement, Moana felt the sensitive area between her legs tingle with liquid pressure as Ocean made contact, and more so when she felt the delicate lips parting, and warmth entered her body with a rill of pleasure. 

 

“Oh...oh,” Moana murmured. Vaguely, she understood what was happening. The mysteries of child bearing and the joining of men and women for such things had been made known to her some time ago, but she had experienced nothing of it until this moment, which was quite unlike anything for which she could have been prepared. 

 

The pressure filled her womanhood to an almost unpleasant degree, but then it subsided in a cool rush, and then returned, in and out like a miniature tidal cycle that was based on a second of euphoria at a time.  A kind of itchy sensation began to build between her legs after a moment, and she could not help but squeeze her breasts as it came on, and then it was hot, raw release blooming up from her belly and on the inside of her thighs, which trembled as her toes dug into the sand. 

 

“Oh, yes...yes…” Moana realized she was whispering still after it had ended. Ocean released its liquid embrace and appeared to nod, apparently satisfied with its work, and then headed back out to sea without further gesture. 

 

“I guess Ocean did _not_ forget about my birthday,” she said with a bemused giggle, standing up on slightly uncertain legs. 

 

Hei Hei was standing on the edge of the pool, regarding her with its ever-startled eyes, and clucking curiously while looking her up and down. 

 

“Don’t even think about it,” Moana told him. "Just lay me an egg or something."

 


End file.
